tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Personality Clashes
Log Title: Personality Clashes Characters: Cerebros, First Aid, Guardian (Lori), Red Alert, Scales, Starlock, Stormfront Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: September 30, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Dramatic personalities mean small disagreements escalate quickly. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '< irc.dal.net> ' '< irc.dal.net> hmm. What day is it?' '< irc.dal.net> <> Today''' < irc.dal.net> Oktoberfest Stormfront is getting his systems rechecked while waiting for Cerebros. Currently hooked up to a machine to gauge his systems and also to recharge him, Stormfront is taking that time to take apart and put together two similar weapons. There is some oil and brushes that he's using while he works. Cerebros is late. Two minutes late. But he's still late. He comes in, somewhat out of breath. "Sorry...sorry...." First Aid is looking over the scans from transferring Kodiak to his new body. He paues. "Its a miracle. Dont be sorry. Gridiron's back." < irc.dal.net> Its not October is it... < irc.dal.net> Not yet. Celebrate early. Starlock glances up at over and huff. "I think that was for Stormfront, Aidy." She'd say, pointing over to were Stormfront was posted up. She'd smile at Cerebros though. "Hello Cere." She'd greet. Cerebros nods and waves a hand, standing up. "Hi...Starlock." He looks over at First Aid. "Greetings, First...Aid!" < irc.dal.net> Oh good. Its probably only been a few hours. Stormfront smiles at First Aid, "that's wonderful news...I hope scales got to help out too." He checks one of the weapons and then looks at Cerebros, "You are fine, I will still getting poked and prodded..." Cerebros looks at the weapon and frowns. He quickly recovers though. "Actually...we can skip this if you want. I don't want to interrupt your scan." First Aid nods "Scales and Starlock did but it was mostly Brainstorm's idea." he waves. "Hi, Cerebros. Its good come on over. What do you need?" he asks. GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales tilts her head at First Aid. "You were the one holdin' the spark.." Cerebros tries to avoid Stormfront and walks over to First Aid. "Nothing...well...actually...I wanted to see if you needed any work done around here while Stormfront is being checked out." First Aid looks afraid "Don't remind me. That was both the most incredibe and the most frightening thing I've ever done." her says. "Come on over, Stormfront. Lets ee what w e have here. Stormfront snerks and tries to hide his amusement, "AKA Cerebros is saying please find me something to do before Stormfront tortures me...." He glances over at the scanner and then grins when he sends a data file over to Cerebros. "You can STILL learn all the parts and basic care of your standard pistol...Even when I'm still plugged in here." Cerebros sullenly walks over to Stormfront and looks at his issued pistol, and the schematics. First Aid looks to Cerebros. "I'm proud of you." he syas. "Handling that even though I Know you dont want to." he motions to the pistol. Scales oohs and slips over next to Cerebros to peer at the datapad. "I haven't done that kind of thing before, either," she tells him. Cerebros looks over at Scales. "Trust me, you're not missing anything." Stormfront sends a radio transmission. "Be nice, I threatened to throw my tools at Brainstorm, don't think I wont do it to you." She'd warn Stormfront, chuckling at First Aid. "Ahahah least you can say you've officially done that though." She'd grin at First aid. "I could show you how to calibrate a bots systems." She'd chirp at Cerebros. ' ' Before looking down. "..Aid used to have a lot of issues picking up weapons in the past." Stormfront grins at scales, "That is only because you have flame breath if I remember right. You still have weapons...I'm sure we could design a little gun for you but your natural weapons seem much more potent.:" First Aid sends a radio transmission. Cerebros nods eagerly at Starlock. "Yeah! That sounds like a better use of my time." He looks at Stormfront. "Don't you think?" Scales ehs. "I'm not much for long range," she admits. "It doesn't feel right." Stormfront raises an optic ridge at Starlock. "Brainstorm doesn't have a forcefield. And also...I am being nice. I'm only even bringing this up because I want him safe." He sighs, "I seriously am not trying to be the mean one here. But he and Fort Max both have weapon systems. I am only asking that both learn to fire accurately at targets and how to disable a mech that's attacking them. Much like they will have to do with Omega Surpreme." Starlock shrugs. "Someone needs to be team buzzkill to ensure teasing doesn't go to fire, to hurting feelings." She'd nod simply in response. She'd vent a sigh and just went back to her work. GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros says with a bit of a poker face "Well, we can't work with Fortress Maximus anyway, because Spike's on Earth (which isn't exactly true, yes, Spike's on Earth, but Fortress Maximus has been able to transform, he's just been buggy - and prone to bits of being frozen in mid-movement). Stormfront says, "Training you Cerebros would also be helping Fortress Maximus. If you are confident then so will he be. And who knows. You might find that you are rather skilled in that way...and great at targeting." Cerebros gives an unenthusiastic nod. "Great...I can't wait to kill my first Decepticon." Red Alert bursts into the Iacon Medical Center as if trying to catch wrongdoers unaware. Without preamble he demands, "What's going on in here?" He looks about with wide optics before narrowing them as he spots Stormfront. Shooting a glance at Cerebros, he barks, "What kind of nonsense are you teaching young Cerebros?" GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros shakes his head and moves ahead of Stormfront, protecting his mentor. "No...this was my fault. I...requested...training. Stormfront was kind enough to provide it for me." First Aid pauses. "You know.." he considers. "Sounds like you have time same problem I had early on." he says softly. "You don't have to kill them. What if we gave you a stun pistol instead? All you need to do is make sure they dont want to attack anymore. I'm a pacifist myself." he says. "I normally aim at their legs and let them decide if they want to continue to attack after my decrystalizer has weakened their ankle struts." he says "No one has to die. Just be discouraged from attacking." Scales facepalms. "He's teaching him weapon safety," she tells Red Alert. Starlock frowns at Cerebros words, looking concerned even, but before she could say anything Red Alert bursts in. "...You Must be Red Alert." She'd say, pointing over to the big red mech, a optic ridge raised. ' ' ''' '''She'd move over to Cerebros and pat his Pauldron in a.. somber, empathetic way, nodding over at First Aid as he speaks. Stormfront glares, first at Cerebros then at Red Alert. "I am TRYING to teach him how to shoot a gun. I want him able to use his own weaponry. Unfortunately he keeps focusing on one fascet of fighting. I am trying to broaden his horizens but no matter what he needs weapon safety and maintenance lessons followed by targeting. The last section I want to see him in is specialized targeting if he is capable of learning it. This would allow him to find Non-lethal ways of disabling a mech attacking him or others to quickly end the fight in the most non-lethal way possible. But he needs to pass the rest first." He looks at First Aid, "I have a reason why I'm not offering a stun pistol. Because that is not what him and Fort Max carry. And a stun pistol will not let him do some of the other things that I told him he could use his weapons ssystem for. They are large enough to knock down rocks to block passes, to help redirect flooding waters or to shoot incoming missiles, or even asteroids." Stormfront sends a radio transmission. Red Alert looks from Cerebros to First Aid to Scales. "OK! Well, ... I suppose that is a valuable skill to learn. I have a four-part series I developed with Ultra Magnus about both fire and weapon safety. I'd be happy to transmit it to you," he offers, mollified. Then Starlock addresses him and he jumps before wheeling around to stare at her suspiciously. "And you must be Starlock. Present your rubsign," he demands. He glances at Stormfront as he sends a radio transmission. Red Alert sends a radio transmission. Cerebros looks at Stormfront and gives a single nod in acknowledgement. He looks at Red Alert and sighs. "Yes...that would be...WONDERFUL. Thank you." Stormfront sends a radio transmission. Starlock looks down at her Sergeants badge in between her chassis lights on her chest, front and center, before looking up at him flatly as if asking if he was serious. Her.. Her optic and hand twitches for some reason or another but she doesn't acknowledgment, but her mood has become quite sour. First Aid nods "I'd love that, Red. Thank you." he says. "Too few people remember that these guns can kill us as easy as protect us." Scales buries her face in her paws again. Nothing to make you feel good about yourself so much as seeing everybody else's personality flaws out in the open. The doorway opens, and in walks... well, definitely NOT an Autobot. It's a human female pushing a cart of supplies, in fact, and it looks like she was probably supposed to have been here with said supplies from Earth an hour or more previously. Clearly, however, she got sidetracked, given her rather wide-eyed gaze as she looks around. "You don't get to see sights like that every day..." First Aid then asks. "The question is why /can't/ he carry a stun pistol? Why make someoen who hates fighting use the most destructive weapons known to Cybertron?" Red Alert looks at Cerebros again and actually ... smiles. He glances at Stormfront and gives him a nearly imperceptible nod. Turning back to Starlock, Red Alert says, "It's standard procedure to confirm your identity on demand. I'm not sure what Ironhide's been doing while I was on Earth, but I do prefer to run a tight ship around here. We've had problems with infiltrators lately. I need to protect all Autobots." ''' '''Red removes his own rubsign and offers it to Starlock. "Here is mine," he says. "I, too, will offer proof of identity whenever demanded." He starts to do that thing with his face again... a grimace? Maybe a smil-then he exclaims, "Gah!" just before the doorway opens, and whirls around to confront Guardian. "More humans?" he demands. "How many did General Hawk bring with him? I demand a full accounting!" Stormfront turns to First Aid, "He can carry a stun pistol once he learns everything else...then it will be his choice if he wants to use a stun pistol or not." He tries not to laugh at Red Alert, "I thought you knew Humans multiplied....we'll be finding them around here for weeks." He quickly goes back to talking to First aid and Cerebros. "First Aid...I want him to learn how to safetly use the weapons he has....otherwise..." He shakes his head, "I am only asking him to do his best with what I'm asking." GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. First Aid shakes his head. "Why not choose a warrior to carry the weapons of mass destruction. Why make someone do something he finds moreally appaling?" he tenses. Yes, this is a familiar conversation for him. He sees Lori come in and nods. "Good evening, ma'am." Cerebros gets an idea...it's a crazy one...but... if he's in trouble, maybe he can't handle a gun, or something else...maybe the'll focus on another type of training. He looks at First Aid and gives an exaggerated sigh. "Geez, Red Alert, chill. She's a human. She's our guest..." He looks down at Lori. "My apologies, Lori. Welcome to Cybertron. How are you liking it here? Please excuse the rudeness of some of the other Autobots." Cerebros looks at Red Alert, then looks back at Lori. "Sorry, I meant 'Autobot.'" Starlock just sighs and removes her own badge to let him see it, underneath it, on her chassis, is a silver star. She'd look down at the woman and smiled. "Hello there, this is the medical bay." She'd then glance over to Stormfront and huffed.... But, Aid has it perfectly handled. Stormfront says, "Fine First Aid...You and Cerebros can work together stripping Cerebros and Fortress Maximus of all of their weapons. If that is truly what Cerebros is set on. I will then attempt to find some outpost where they can be safe from the Decepticons or perhaps I will leave it for Optimus to deal with. Because I do not want to deal with more energon on my hands. I failed to protect enough while I've been here."" Scales looks from behind her paws and frowns at Stormfront. "But shouldn't Fortress Maximus also get a say? He seems to have a very different attitude about the question." First Aid crosses his arms. "If Cerebros doesn't get a say, why should Fortress Maximus." he heads for the door. "Excuse me." Cerebros shakes his head. "Trust me, Fortress Maximus has NO problems firing." Lori stares up at Red Alert, the cart coming to a halt in front of her. "General Hawk requested volunteers. I, uh... sorta didn't have anything better to do, because I'm pretty sure the General isn't entirely sure what to do with me, so I volunteered to help. Figure it's the least I can do." She looks up and over at Stormfront. "Humans are like tribbles, because saying they multiply like rabbits is almost inaccurate these days. Me, though... I'm not exactly human anymore. He could tell you." The 'he' in question being First Aid, whom she acknowledges next. "I'm a little late for my check-up, I know, but given recent events... well, you and Brainstorm and Perceptor are probably gonna go nuts figuring out what happened. Long story there." Then to Cerebros and Starlock, both of whom get a small grin. "Pleasure. First time on another world -- I don't count certain rogue scientist ships." She pauses. "Aw crap, I forgot: First Lieutenant Lori Henshaw, United States Air Force. My callsign is Guardian." First Aid nods "I can acknoledge that. And I'm sorry, Lieutenant Henshaw. This war changes all of us." he is tense as he continues to head to the door. "Excuse me, I have to get some air. Cerebros, if you need to talk call me." with that he heads out the door. Cerebros nods gratefully. "Thank you." Aaand there it is, they could probably physically hear something /snap/ in starlock, or perhaps, it's the fact she slapped her hands together and is putting on the most clearly forced smile apparent as /steam/ starts whispering off her frame, some heat actually felt by anyone close to her, but then she takes in a deep vent and is 'calm' once more and nods to Lori. ' ' ' '"Pleasure, Sargent Starlock of Harmonex... Pardon me a moment, I need to go exercise some primal scream thereby before I rip this guy a new /aft hole./" She'd start in a very venomous tone, as she started walking for the door to join First aid, Scorch marks where she was once standing. Stormfront says, "If you have problems firing, and he doesn't....you think this won't be one of the reasons you freeze up? You have to be synched...if you at least had been open to learning how to aim and aiding...I could feel confident with whatever you two decide together. But Even with me TRYING to accept that you don't want to fight....showing you all the other things you can do, I feel that I am failing to be anything but a problem and apparently a bully to you to the others. So...I will back off. You are welcome to find others to train you." He nods politely to Lori, "I apologize for the current atmosphere. I should see if Trailbreaker wants an early release from forcefield duty."" Cerebros sends a radio transmission. Red Alert ignores the jab from Cerebros and gives Starlock a satisfied nod before putting away his own rubsign. He looks down at Guardian. "I'll update my files," he says curtly to Lori before calling out to First Aid, "I'll transfer those files!" He retrieves an encrypted tablet from a subspace compartment and offers it to Cerebros. "Here is your copy. Learn the lessons well. I will be testing you," he warns. Cerebros looks at Stormfront and sighs. "Wait...I'm sorry..." He nods. "You're right...I just... I just don't want to change who I am after I fire it. And I'm afraid it might happen." He adds simply "That's all." Scales looks around and decides that there are several issues here she isn't qualified to speak to. At all. She sidles over to Red Alert and offers him an energoodie from the handful she has. The little dragon nods to Lori. "Hi, welcome to Iacon's Medical Center." Lori pushes the cart beside a likely table where the supplies can be placed, then turns back at Scales. "Hi! Thanks. The only one I've been in before -- willingly, anyway -- was in Metroplex, but that's been several years past." She looks around and hmms. Seating arrangements... not many options, it seems. So she leans back against the table leg. "Heck of a view outside. Much different than Earth and it's atmosphere. I'm glad there's atmosphere here, though. I'd be getting weird looks otherwise." Stormfront pauses. "Cerebros...I have no interest in upsetting you or harming you or changing who you are. I LIKE having someone who isn't wanting to shoot first around. That's why I normally get along with First Aid. -BUT- First Aid does know how to shoot and aim. And that is all I am asking you to do. Being able to shoot restraints off a bot from afar....Shooting the doorlock on something....you have no idea how many ways I've sued a weapon that didn't involve actually shooting at someone. But look at me....my weaponry is PART of me. My plasma is a byproduct of the heat I create while overheating my systems with the turbines that I hover on. It's as much part of me as my forcefields. But I'm not blood thirsty." He frowns, "I see the mechs that died during the time against the fallen and I wonder if the fact I DIDN'T fire is the reason they died....but...but I was focused on trying to change how things were supposed to go." He sighs. "I will not ask you to ever kill someone. And I will not ask you to shoot someone unless there is perhaps no other way. And by that time I hope that it will be with a stun weapon." He looks at Scales and Lori. Cerebros nods. "Thank you..." He adds "That said, I'm guessing the repair bay will be a poor place to learn target practice, correct?" Red Alert frowns at the offer from Scales. He leans down and carefully accepts the energoodie, examining it closely before sampling it. After a moment's testing, he does that smile thing again. Almost three in one day. Brusque and rude as he's been, this the friendliest Red's been in lunar cycles. "Thank you, Scales," he says at last. "How goes running this asylum for the criminally mischievous?" he asks with a twinkle in his bright blue optics. He listens to the conversation between the others as he listens to everything, always. First Aid looks to Lori, as she comes over. "Me, too. Hey. Are you okay? you're scorching." He asks, looking concerned." Stormfront pulls out something behind his back. "It's not the best place...but I've used it often enough for such past times...." He makes sure he knows exactly where Lori is and Scales. A slight grin appears on his face as he suddenly raises a weapon and fires it at Cerebros, aiming for the spot between the mech's optics. The brightly colored rubber band moves rapidly through the air, intent on it's target. >> Stormfront fails his generic combat roll against Cerebros. << >> Stormfront fails his generic combat roll against Red Alert. << Scales ducks a bit, putting Red Alert between herself and Stormfront. "A little more insane then usual," she says, peering. GAME: First Aid PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros kneels down and picks up the rubber band after it bounces off his helmet. He studies the rubber band and gives it back to Stormfront. First Aid pauses mid-walk "I know you want to prove how much fun guns are to the pacifist, but can we please..." he shouts. "Not do this in the medbay where someone is just RECOVERING FROM A SPARK TRANSPLANT?" oh slag. He doesn't yell often but when he does its like a mini-Ratchet. Starlock was about ready to shout something but /First Aid/ Raises his tone and Starlock puts her hands up and backs up several feet. YOUR ON YOUR OWN GLITCHES! Red Alert reacts immediately and draws his particle beam rifle as Stormfront aims a weapon at Cerebros. He holds his fire at the last moment, however, as his keen senses alert him that the ammunition is harmless rubber. "I suggest you listen to the young doctor," he says tightly, lowering his own weapon. First Aid adds "I know the numbers of each and /every/ sprinkler in this medical facility." he says coldly. "Unless you want to be covered in flame retardant foam, I'd leave this medbay and go play shooting gallery on the range like normal people." his voice is cold. "You wanna play with non-lethal pranks? I can do ones that'll give you nightmares for /months/." Stormfront turns to First Aid, "Shhhhh Patients are trying to recover in here...." He grins. "besides...I was more than ready to forcefield if it had bounces the wrong direction. And yes I understand and take full responsibility for attempting to lighten the mood." First Aid has Blades and Hot Spot for brothers. He knows how to deal with people who tease. He advances on Stormfront. "Go. Play. Outside. Now." he points at him. The sudden movement puts Lori on edge -- for a multitude of reasons. One does not expect one Autobot to shoot a rubber band at another Autobot, after all. And it doesn't help that her systems are still, shall we say, a tetch on the twitchy side. But, for those who happen to be looking at Lori, there is a reaction all the same: a rippling sort of reaction where Lori's face, eyes and hair shift out of some sort of surprise reflex. Brunette to blonde to redhead; baby-blue eyes to brown to green to grey. Even her skin tone shifts in coloration, going light to dark. Then it snaps back to normal: raven-black hair, baby-blue eyes, typical Caucasian skin complexion. At least it wasn't actual weapons fire. That reflexive response might have been much different. Even so, Lori actually looks embarrassed by what happened -- even if no one else caught it. Starlock slowly raises her hand, putting it over her mouth as she looks between First Aid and Stormfront, realizing what was about to go down and just.. watches the train wreck unfold. Red Alert raises his optics ridges and looks impressed at First Aid's forcefulness. He then turns suddenly and raises his weapon again... this time at Lori. "Dire Wraith!" he yells, powering up his particle beam rifle. "Cerebros! Get behind me!" Klaxons start going off all over Iacon, and blast doors start slamming down. <> Klaxons start going off all over Iacon, and blast doors start slamming down. Cerebros steps in and holds his hand up to First Aid. "It was a joke..." He pats First Aid's shoulder. "It was a harmless gesture. Please...apologize to him. He didn't deserve that." Scales settles again, wrapping her tail around her feet as she sits and looks at Stormfront. And then Red Alert flips out and she's diving for cover again. "Stormfront... some fields before somebody gets hurt?" That's faster than getting to the quarantine controls. <> Starlock says, "....Do i want to know?" First Aid sighs "Allright I shouldnt go off like.." he then hears the flaxons. "Red? Red turn it off. Shes fine. Everythings fine. Shes on our side." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Its Lori. She's fine. We're all fine. Theres no threat." <> Starlock says, "I don't get it, but okay." <> Director? Red Alert says, "That is not a human! It is a Dire Wraith -- a shapechanging alien that has already killed several of our number!" <> Doctor First Aid says, "oh man its a long story. but she is...she is an ally now. Dire Wrath or not." <> Spike says, "Is anyone in danger?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "heavens no" <> Spike says, "Okay, okay...just asking." <> Scales says, "Look, can we talk in person, insteada shoutin' over channel?" Stormfront looks at Red Alert, "What's going on?" All jovialness is lost as he quickly focuses on the security bot. Suddenly there is a maze of sparkling walls throughout the medical bay. Those in recovery have double fields. Everyone else nearly has their own field as Stormfront tries to figure what's going on. "Red Alert!" <> Stormfront says, "No one move until everyone is calm and we figure this out. You are all forcefielded...."" Cerebros slowly raises hands and tries to 'feel' his way around the force field that's around him. <> Doctor First Aid says, "how'se your energy expendature? I didnt know you could bring your field out like that." <> Stormfront says, "This...is not comfortable. I am more adept at forcefields than Dust Devil. But I am not sure I can maintain this long. Please get this figured so I can stop this." Red Alert raises his rifle and points it at the ceiling as the forcefields go up. He accesses Guardian's file and frowns. "She was infected by an alien spore," he announces. "Her loyalty cannot be assumed. She could be a pawn of the Dire Wraiths and you just let her - it - wander through our base unaccompanied?" he shouts, optics wide and rimmed red. Stormfront's color is fading from Dark blue while he focuses on holding the complex field within fields. "Red Alert....please...calm down." He narrows his optics and lets up on the field between the medics. Starlock slaps her hand over her face. "This is why we don't fire weapons in the medbay.. toys or not." She growls at the mess Stormfront has made, and starts feeling around. "Geee it's almost as if everyone in this primus forsaken place is always on edge, and loaded to the teeth, with serious ptsd." she'd add in a snarl as she keeps moving. ' ' ' '"...Red Alert, please calm your cybertronian tits." Stormfront raises the shield on Cerebros, "Go find Inferno please." Scales looks at Red, but other people are trying to reason with him. She looks at Lori. "I know there are things that are Need to Know and all that, but this seems to be one of those things that should have been known." And just when our intrepid pilot thought things couldn't get worse, Red Alert sees it and reacts predictably. Most people would immediately raise their hands with a deer-in-headlights look, be scared out of their mind, or (more likely) a solid mix of the preceding two options. But as twitchy as her systems have been since her latest transformation, this is the final straw. There's a glow emanating around her body -- faint, but unmistakeable all the same. Oddly, it's a lot like the subspace systems that Cybertronians have as part of their transforming and weapons systems and all that. And then the armor just /appears/, encasing her body until the human part vanishes entirely. There's a resigned sort of sigh, though now it's filtered through some sort of vocal modulator. The voice is still Lori, but sounds more mechanical all the same. "Bio-spike," she corrects, her voice sounding angry -- more at herself than anything else. "It wasn't a spore, it was a bio-spike. And it put me into a damn chrysalis for more than three months until I finally got free of it. And it did... /THIS/!" She slowly backs away, though it's right back against the table leg. "Bad enough that Thunderwing did this shit to me, but then it goes sideways after the crap with the Wraiths who pretended to be Joe and Jane Colton. They did this... I didn't ask for it, and I'm still trying to figure it all out. And people wonder why I considered insisting on all of it being removed before this mess happened." A brillant flash of light, and the human before you suddenly transforms into a menacing, armored humanoid form. "Calm?" Red practically spits. "You didn't see the bodies of Sen and the others! The Dire Wraiths killed everyone aboard!" He shakes his head sharply at the others. "This is why I resigned as Security Director! None of you take me seriously, and then I am blamed when Iacon is overrun with infiltrators." He scowls as Guardian shifts into her armored form. "Keep an optic on her," Red orders. "I'm going to go find Ironhide." Red then storms off in a pique. Stormfront's color is moving toward a sky blue and his optics are brighter than usual as he moves the smaller shields around. Completely surrounding Red Alert he focuses and manages to make a pathway toward the door. "Red Alert...you need to calm down. She has been cleared or she wouldn't be here. I need you to put your weapons away and leave if you can't deal with being in here..." Everyone is pretty much free except Red alert who is being guided toward the door. "Don't make me force you." First Aid sighs "Im sure Ironhide will straighten things out." he says. "Shes allright though. He does have a point but trust me. She is on our side." he says. Stormfront allows his forcefields to let Red alert since he's so nice to leave on his own. Guardian's hands are balled into fists, but for a moment there's little more than a harmonic sound coming from her, with hissing as excess air emerges from where Lori's mouth would normally be on her face. She holds up a hand, then that shimmering glow of subspace appears again, and the armor opens up around her, folding in on itself as it vanishes back into subspace. Eyes close as she draws in a shaky breath, then open again. She looks up at First Aid and lets out another sigh. "Like I said... long story," she says slowly. "At least the armor isn't emerging from my skin pores in some liquid-like goo before going solid on me. But still..." A brilliant flash of light, and the armor seems to retract and fold in on itself before vanishing from view, leaving Guardian in her flight gear. Scales looks over at First Aid. "This was known and cleared, but nobody was warned?" Starlock rubs at her temples and sing-songs out. "And this is why, I'm half-insane~ Because people around me are assholes~ Oh so giant assholes." before she sighs, and just sits down. "No.. if the rumors I've heard about him are true." She'd groan, the bags under her optics very apparent and she looks at 'Lori.' ' ' ' '"...I'm sorry that happened to you, and this whole mess has brought up such past trauma." She'd close her optics and lower her helm. "And you had to walk in on this... This mess." Stormfront watches red alert leave and slowly lowers the forcefields. except the one over the door for a little longer. Stormfront stands there staring at the doorway. His color more of a periwinkle or somewhere around Kups. His optics are dimmed. He finally lowers the last forcefield and decides to sit on the floor. First Aid sighs "As far as I know it /was/ cleared. Apparantly, not. Look. Maybe this is something that Ironhide shoudl deal with. Brainstorm and I were there when she became one with the dire wraith. Actually brainstorm more then anyone. I probably.. I dont know. I shoudl let security handle it." "I've lived with what Thunderwing did to me for eight years now," Lori says quietly. "Didn't really like it, most times. The only time it was even remotely fun was when I could fly at hypersonic speeds, because I like to fly. But I won't deny that I wanted rid of this, even though there's no way to really separate it from me. Like it or not, it's part of me now. I'm just... still adjusting to what the Dire Wraith infection did to my genetics, as well as to my armor. It's a lot more twitchy now, prone to instinctive reaction." She looks over at Scales. "I don't know how much information the Joes sent to Brainstorm and First Aid about my current state of affairs, but they've been looking in on me from time to time since Thunderwing originally experimented on me back in 2011. Not so much these days, but a lot of that was because of the Joes' R&D, and how they leaped at the chance to poke and prod me to no end before this happened. Now... well, I don't let them, but that's as much distrust of how long Jane had been impersonated as being tired of being a lab rat." She shrugs. "I imagine the Joes told First Aid and Brainstorm what was going on while I was in the chrysalis. But... well, you guys have had your hands full. I just wanted to help... guess I should have known better and just stayed home." Scales sits up on her haunches, her optics more red and orange than the usual rainbow fade. "Yeah. Red Alert may be hysterical, but he had a -point-." She looks at Stormfront and points a claw at him. "Look, I may be the youngest and lowest ranker here at the moment, but this building is -my- responsibility, and we nearly had a firefight in here because you wanted to make a joke." She looks at Lori. "And I don't have a problem with humans, or even weird alien tech, but this is the sort of thing that should be -known- before somebody almost gets killed. And don't give me self-pity over it. If the secrets are that dangerous, there's ways to provide a social barrier that you could have used, rather than puttin' yourself in a bad situation an' then just saying it's useless." Stormfront moves to his feet shakily. "Yes, I messed up Scales. I will take full responsibility for what occurred. Ma'am, I apologize for any trauma my stupidity caused. I only sought to lighten the atmosphere and did not know your full designation. Please do not hold this against my fellow Autobots, even Red alert. He means well and his vigilence has saved countless lives." He heads toward the door. "I'll find somewhere else to hang out. Prowl or Optimus can message me if they wish to proceed with punitive action." Starlock's gestures to Scales in agreeance, her face twisting into a sneer. Then what she hears, the way it's presented, Starlock gets up, despite most of her energy being burned from her anger, bust just looks at him. "Thats it? Thats /it/?" She'd ask. "Some half-assed apology? it sounds more like your sorry you got /caught/ then the fact you almost got someone killed!" First Aid sighs "Guys, its been a long night. This isnt the first time people didnt take pacifism seriously and it led to medbay pranks." He says. "Just stay here and do whatever. Im the one who'se storming out. Take a number and wait in line, Stormfront." with that he heads out. Yeah hes in a mood tonight. Scales turns to Starlock and puts a paw out. "No. No more stirring the pot here. He's apologized and referred it up the chain. If Prowl and Op's judgment isn't good enough for you, you can yell at him later." The little dragon is warmer than usual, a ripple of heat rising from her back as she keeps her flames inside. "I can't learn to control it if I hide from it," Lori says to Scales. "I assumed that everyone already knew about me. I'll be more careful in the future, though." She looks at Stormfront and nods. "You don't have to leave -- at least, not unless someone else is making you. You didn't know, so it's not like you meant to do it." She looks at Starlock. "It's not half-assed, not to me. If anything, I should be the one apologizing." Hopefully General Hawk won't freak out... much, anyway. She straightens up. "I should probably get some rest, though. I'm gonna find wherever it's okay for me to sleep, and get some shut-eye." Stormfront holds his hand up. "No...stay and keep everyone company First Aid. I am heading to the brig." He looks to Starlock. "I appreciate your passion in life. But I am still an autobot of rank. And despite what you think, I admit when I screw up. I will admit that I am still young and I still make mistakes." He turns to leave. "Someone bring energon in a bit and a line since I will be unconscious." Scales nods to Stormfront. She huffs a stream of smoke, letting off some heat. "This is the sort of thing buddy systems are for," she says to Lori, some of the red fading from her optics as she calms back down. "Prob'ly best to set you up with somebody who knows the deal, who can step in if something happens to smooth things over." Starlock takes a slow vent and pinches her nose bridge. "Alright.. Alright.." Starlock grumbles. "This.. Just seems to not be the /first time/ something like this has happened by everything I've heard." She'd start scratching at her arm, she starts to relax. "Rest well Ms.Lori, again I am /very/ sorry about all this, and you had to see me in one of my.. rarer, moments of anger." ' ' ''' '''She then just gives Stormfront a look, that indicated, she did not believe him. First Aid shrugs "I know you were a Prime but that doesn't mean you have to martyr yourself, Stormfront." he says. "I'm sorry you don't understand why we get this way. Im not sorry I yelled, or that theres issues with people endangering people in medical. I get upset about that. I might be an..whats the human word. Do they have a word for aft-lugnut? And a all around mean guy because of this but. Im trying to keep everyone calm after a big attack and Im failing at it and I think I have a right to be upset with things. If you wanna go pout in the brig thats fine. But You're free to come and go where you please. Its a really good idea to let me go outside right now. I have to blow off some steam." He says. "But you do what you want ok?" he nods "Goodnight, Lieutenant. Im sorry you had to see this sort of disorganization here." he sighs. "Ratchet would never tollerate it." he seems ashamed. Log session ending at 00:56:58 on Tuesday, 1 October 2019.